Super Spies watch Totally Spies
by JOtakuAnime
Summary: Let's see... How to say it.. Nah.. The title tells all... But just to be sure , They got ' WHOOP' ed into an unfamiliar place then meet someone called Joyce ( my OC) , What does she want with them? ( I think you guys know..)


**Hello!! I came up with this idea cuz I didn't find any ' Watching Totally Spies' or some kind like that in any fanfiction! So I decided to try to make it! hehe...**

 **But If you guys did found something like this tell me!! w I wanna see...**

 **Well Chop chop No time to waste...**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Totally Spies.**

MALI U - PENTHOUSE - 6:00 AM

All the girls are still sleeping peacefully until... Their beds somehow opened and made them fell to a tunnel.

" WOAAHHH!!!" They all screamed before falling onto the ground with a loud _thud_.

" JERRY!! I TOLD YOU THAT I NEED MY BEAUTY SLE- WHAT THE?! WHERE ARE WE?!" Clover yelled after observed their surroundings , They are in a dark room and they are surrounded by Carpets and stuff.

" Whoa... Did WOOHP get a MAJOR Renovations or something?" Alex asked.

They said " Or Did Agent Morris tripped over the generator cable again?"

" I don't think so... but We better find out fast..." Sam said.

They all walked to the only door in the room and counted to three " 1.. 2... 3!!"

They burst through the door , " JERRY?! JERRY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" They screamed.

Someone cleared their throath making the agents whip their head towards the source and took their battle stances , " Who is it?!" Alex said.

" Woah Woah... Calm down... I'm harmless... No harm..." The figure said while waving her hands at surrender.

They dropped their stances and Alex asked " Okay? then where are we?! Why are we here?"

" I think you'll see for yourselves" The figure said.

" Oh and Where are my manners? I'm Jocelyn Adriana... I go by Joyce (A/N : Yes... I used my OP OC)... It's nice to finally meet you in person..." The figure bowed.

" 'kay Lemme get this straight... You want to meet us but meant no harm so you just decide to some kind of WHOOP us at six in the morning?" Clover said , irritated.

" Uhuh" She nodded _YES_.

" Ugh... Can't you do it like after Brunch?!" Clover complained while Alex's stomach growled.

" It's okay! I prepared a buffet! There's all kinds of foods! Chinese... Japanese... Korean... Paris... even Indonesian!" She said.

They all brightened " Wait but... There is only 3 of us! Why did you prepared so much food?" Sam asked.

" Well.. I didn't say it's going to be just you.." She said while walking towards another door , making the Spies confused.

They walk through the door " Ah... Girls... How nice to see you here as well... I was worried that I'm the only one from WOOHP" They heard a Familiar voice at their right.

They all turned towards the source and said " Jerry!!"

" What's happening Jerry?"

" Yeah! We were like so worried when we didn't land on the office"

" 'cha!"

" I'm sorry girls but I'm afraid that I too don't know what is happening here... I was sleeping at my room but then I woke up here" Jerry replied while the girls used their compowder to change into their catsuit.

" So... You sleep in your... Uniform Jer? So not good

The Spies looked around and were shocked " O..M..G!! What are they doing here?!!" Clover asked while pointing to the so called 'they'.

" EWWWW!! WHAT AM I DOING IN THE SAME ROOM AS THOSE LOSERS?! AND WHO IS THAT GEEZER?!" One of the 'they' asked , an imaginary arrow stabbing Jerry's heart.

" Ya!! We like need explainations like right now!" The other one said while a boy with them coveres his ears.

(A/N : I thing you know who 'they' are)

" Chillax Mandy , Mindy... I'll explain later.. Just enjoy the buffet until everyone is here..." Joyce smiling with a hint of mischievous.

" NO WAY!! I'LL NEVER EAT WITH THOSE LOSERS!!" Mandy yelled.

" 'SHA LIKE WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Mindy said.

Joyce sighed " guess I'll need to use the hard way huh?" The Trio spies nod.

With a snap of a finger , the two of them scremed " AAHHHH!!" When got in sucked into a hole then it dropped them to their chairs in front of a very large screen that keeps them there.

" You guys can just stay there then" Joyce said, grinning.

" WHA-?! WHAT ABOUT TRENT?!" Mandy asked , where more like shouted.

" 'SHA!!" Mindy said.

" I need him if you're hungry or need something besides he wasn't the one shouting..." Joyce shrugged.

" AT LAST... You have make those two shut up , I thought they wouldn't stop" A sound voiced.

They turned towards the other source and was shocked " Who are you?~" Clover said while leaning to a figure.

The figure has blonde hair , blue eyes , he use glasses. He has freckles and his body is well-build.

" Oh you guys don't remember me?" The figure asked.

" Well... I don't think we have eve- Wait a second... blonde hair... freckles... glasses... and that voice...even though it has gotten a little bit lower but I still recognise it... AH! Arnold!! Nice to see you again! It's been a while!!" Sam said.

" Nice to see you too Sam... Alex... Clover..." Arnold said while Clover jumped back with a shocked face.

" Pfftt... It's funnier than I thought it would be... But still , Mandy was still more funnier..." Joyce said before laughing.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _" Ahhhh!!" Mandy , Mindy and Trent screamed while falling followed with a huge Thud._

 _" Oww... My back... TRENT!! GIVE ME AN ICE PACK!!" Mandy demanded._

 _" ME TOO!!" Mindy said._

 _" Coming Mandy.. Mindy.." Trent said , looking around._

 _" Need these? Good thing I was holding to these before I fell" A figure said._

 _" O-Oh thank you..." Trent took the ice packs before bowing._

 _" TRENT!!" Mandy shouted._

 _" C-Coming Mandy" Trent said before dashing to Mandy to give the ice packs._

 _M-Mandy?!" The figure said , surprised._

 _Mandy turned to the figure " Huh? Who are YOU?!"_

 _" You don't remember me , Mandy?" The figure said._

 _" You know him Mandy?! He's cute!" Mindy said._

 _" Tw-Two Mandys?!" He said._

 _" No.. That's Mindy... She's Mandy's cousin" Trent clarify._

 _I cleared my throat with the microphone " Um.. testing.. Did you hear me?" They nodded , searching around._

 _" You won't be able to find me there... I'll come by there later... By the way... that's Arnold.. Y'know your highschool 'classmate' " I said._

 _" What?! But he's a geek!" Mandy said._

 _" But I am That Arnold Jackson" Arnold said._

 _And they deny for 15 minutes while I was laughing behind the scence..._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

I sighed " good times..."

" Y-Yo-Your Arnold?! As in The geeky Arnold?! That Arnold Jackson?!!" Clover exclaimed.

" Yeah it's me... After graduating , I started working out cause I got the scholarship for the university I wanted" Arnold said.

" That's good for you Arnold and Clover that's not very nice to say" Sam said.

" Yeah! Good for you!" Alex said.

" We-Well... Sorry Arnold and for all the things I said to or about you in the past..." Clover said.

" Nah it's cool... By the way... you're the kidnapper?" He asked Joyce.

" Yup but I prefer host and just wait a couple of people then I can tell you all why did I bring you all here..." Joyce said.

" So for the mean time... Just um... enjoy the buffet or have a 'Conversation' with your acquaintances... I guess , Well... at least Sam , Clover , Alex and Jerry's acquaintances..." Joyce continued.

They raised their eyebrows except for Jerry and proceeded to look around again and saw all the 'acquaintances' with wide eyes.

" OH.. MY.. GOD.. WHY ARE THEY HERE TOO?!" Clover said.

" Black knight... Gelee... Max Exterminus... Kyle Katz... Tad... Mylna... Gus... Helga... Terrence... Virgil..- VIRGIL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Sam said in shock.

" Virgil?" Arnold asked.

" He's our manager in a Cafe at our university..." Alex said to the confused Arnold.

" I don't really know... I was walking towards the shop when I fell into a hole then just dropped here..." Virgil shrugged.

A thud was heard behind Virgil , and it looks like that a figure has fallen from a hole.

" Yeah... Just like that.." Virgil said.

" JAZZ HANDS TOO?!" Alex said , making Virgil a little confused.

" You guys know him?" He asked.

" Um.. Don't mind Alex... She had too much carrot (A/N : whaaat?) and It's making her hallucinate" Clover said , waving her hands up and down.

" Ah! WHO DARES TO DROP ME INTO A HOLE WHEN I WAS PLANNING MY REVENGE!" Jazz Hands said in his french accent.

" That would be me" Joyce said after appeared out of nowhere.

" Who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you..." Jazz Hands asked to Joyce in confusion.

" I'll explain after the last person is nice enough to 'drop' in" Joyce said , grinning at her pun.

" Besides... Never thought that a mime with a french accent is very attractive~.." She continued , winking.

" W-Well.. Th-Thank you.." Jazz hand nervously said , flustered.

" You are not really serious about this... right?" Sam deadpanned.

" 'cha! He is like a total baddie!!" Alex followed.

" And he has a MAJOR FASHION DISASTER!! No offence Jazz Hands.." Clover said.

"Don't worry... I was just joking..." Joyce waved her hand.

" THAT IS VERY OFFENSIV-" Jazz Hands was cut by Arnold " Um... But it seems that you guys do know each other..."

" I don't know what you're talking about Admiral Admir- I mean stranger... But It's seems like a normal conversation between strangers" Jerry defend , Arnold sweatdropped.

Virgil became confused then said " But it seems like they kno-"

" Hahahaha!! Like that can convince him Jerry..." Joyce interrupted , Arnold and Virgil sweatdropped.

" I'm very confused now.." Sam said.

" What's up Sammie? Is there something on my face?!.." Clover said before checking her face using her compowder.

" No... Sammie is right... But I can't put my finger on it" Alex said.

" It's them... They are not moving like statues..." Sam said , pointing the group of villains except for Jazz Hands who is ignored while shouting at the background.

" You're right Sam... Did you do something uh... Joyce?" Jerry asked.

" Yeah... They are soooo Annoying ugh... Why did I even choose them again?" She replied , remembering when they stubbornly demand some explainations and don't want to wait.

" Chose them? For what?" Clover asked.

" Ck ck ck... That is what you'll see later..." Joyce said , wiggling her finger in front of her face.

" This really intrigued me more!" Sam said.

" 'cha! Same here!!" Alex agreed.

 **Meanwhile**

" So... You're their manager of a Cafe in their university?" Arnold asked.

" Mmhmm.. it's called Mali-U Café And they have been doing a pretty steady job.. But Mandy and Mindy... Not so much I guess.." Virgil said.

" Mandy works there to?!" Arnold asked , surprised.

" Unfortunately yes.. Yes , she and her cousin does..." Virgil said , depressed.

" When did you meet them?" Virgil continued.

" I was their classmate in highschool , actually I was actually a geek and I believe it or not was a part of a group that worships Mandy" Arnold said horrifically.

" That's tough..." Virgil sympathize.

" It's okay... I got a date with Sam... And even got Clover as my girlfriend for even though it's only for a day..." Arnold said.

" Woah.. How?! I couldn't even have Alex as my girlfriend- Oomph!!" Virgil said before quickly cover his mouth.

Unfortunately for Virgil , Arnold heard it and has a surprised smile on his face " Oh~... You like Alex huh?.. Well , Good for you! She's 100% better than Mandy.." Arnold said while patting his back.

" And actually... Clover agreed to be my girlfriend if I made her the homecoming queen and I did" Arnold said.

Then he continued " And Sam... Uh..It started when I post as her secret admirer using A.J then asked her to meet at the school cafeteria so we could date... hehe.. She didn't expected me..." while scratching the back of his head.

Virgil sweat dropped " Well.. That's one story..."

" Where is Mandy by the way?" Virgil asked.

" Ah... She and Mindy decided to rest for a bit.." Trent appeared out of nowhere.

" AH!" Virgil and Arnold jumped.

" Oops.. Sorry.." Trent said with an apologetic smile.

" It's oka-" Arnold said but was interrupted by Joyce.

" YES! I FINALLY FOUND HIM! HE WAS SO HARD TO FOUND!!" She suddenly screamed , making everyone that is unfrozen stopped what they're doing and look at Her.

Mandy woke up and becomes irritated " HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA WAKING ME UP IN MY S-!"

" Sorry Mandy... But It's not like I'll let you sleep after the last person decided to drop in.." Joyce cut in , making Mandy more frustrated.

" So whose the last person anyway?.." Clover asked , curiously.

" Somebody we know?" Sam asked.

" Well... Given all the people here , I do think it is someone we know.." Jerry deducted.

" Ting Ting!! Correct! And believe me... You know him , Right G.L.A.D.I.S?" Joyce said , looking upwards.

" **Yes.. Joyce..** " A Female almost human voice appeared , making everyone besides the spies dumbfounded.

" G.L.A.D.I.S?!" The Spies and Jerry said , shocked.

" **Hello again... Jerry , Sam , Clover and Alex..** " An Android human-like came in , shocking everyone except Joyce.

" You did this?" Jerry asked Joyce.

" Yeah... Since you put her at the recycling , I decided to build her again but with her memories still intact... nice huh?" Joyce said , proudly.

" Wow! With that kind of knowledge , You are more intelligent than all the people I have ever seen!" Jerry exclaimed.

" **I am sorry to interrupt but should we 'invite' this person , Joyce?** " G.L.A.D.I.S said.

" Oh!! Yeah! Bring 'im in!" Joyce said.

Then there was a _Swoosh_ with an _WAHH_ and a _Thump_ then a groan , it was...

 **And about my One Piece fanfic , Don't worry about it... I'll update it... Just not now Hehe...**

 **Alrighty then , who is 'him' you might ask? Well , he will be discovered at the next chapter...**

 **Cyaaaa Readersss...**


End file.
